Seth Rollins
|birth_place=Buffalo, Iowa, United States |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Davenport, Iowa |billed=Davenport, Iowa |spouses=Laura Harrison (m. 2015) |partners=Leighla Schultz (?) |trainer=Danny Daniels James Harrison |debut=2003 |retired= }} Colby Daniel Lopez (born May 28, 1986) is an American professional wrestler and actor currently signed to WWE, where he performs under the ring name Seth Rollins on the Raw brand. After signing with WWE in 2010, he was sent to its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) where he was the first FCW Grand Slam Champion. After WWE rebranded FCW into NXT, he became the inaugural NXT Champion. Rollins debuted on WWE's main roster in 2012 alongside Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as The Shield. Rollins is a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion and the 2014 Money in the Bank winner. Prior to signing with WWE, Lopez wrestled as Tyler Black for Ring of Honor (ROH), where he held the ROH World Championship once and the ROH World Tag Team Championship twice (with Jimmy Jacobs), and was the winner of the 2009 Survival of the Fittest tournament. He also wrestled for various independent promotions including Full Impact Pro (FIP), where he was a one-time FIP World Heavyweight Champion, and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he was a one-time PWG World Tag Team Champion (also with Jacobs). Along with CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, Rollins is one of three men to have been world champion in WWE and ROH. Personal Life Lopez resides in Davenport, Iowa. In 2014, Lopez and his former tag team partner Marek Brave started The Black & The Brave Wrestling Academy, a professional wrestling school located in Moline, Illinois. Rollins began dating British singer Laura Harrison in early 2014 the pair would get engaged at Christmas that year before marrying shortly after SummerSlam the following year. Rollins is related to WWE superstars James Harrison, Matthew Harrison, Ana Sanchez, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton and Eve Torres through marriage. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Paxorysm'' (Swinging lifting inverted DDT) – 2005–2012, 2016; used as a signature thereafter **''Avada Kedavra (FCW) (Superkick to a seated or kneeling opponent) – 2010–11; used as a signature thereafter **''Blackout ''(NXT) / Curb Stomp (WWE) – 2012–15, 2016–present; used rarely **Diving high knee – 2012–14; used as a signature thereafter **''Pedigree ''(Double underhook facebuster) – 2015–16; adopted from Triple H **''Skywalker ''(Standing shiranui) (NXT) – 2012–13; used as a signature thereafter **Snap single underhook front facelock drop – early 2015 **''God's Last Gift (Fisherman buster floated over into a small package) – 2016–present *'Signature moves' **Corner forearm smash **Diving double foot stomp to an opponent held in the tree of woe position **Diving somersault neckbreaker **''Falcon Arrow'' (Sitout suplex slam) **Frog splash **Inverted frankensteiner **Multiple kick variations ***Back ***Enzuigiri ***Legsweep **Running single leg drop **Phoenix splash **Reverse STO into the turnbuckle, often as a counter to a running opponent **Running shooting star press **Sling blade **Suicide dive **Suicide somersault senton **Superplex, usually followed by a Falcon Arrow **Turnbuckle powerbomb *'Managers' **Allison Wonderland **J&J Security (Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury) **Lacey **Mr. Milo Beasley **Rain *'Nicknames' **'"The Aerialist"' **'"The Architect"' **"The Future of WWE" **"The Man" **'"The Kingslayer"' **'"Freakin"' *'Entrance themes' **"American Love" by Haste the Day (IWA Mid-South) **"Battle On" by War of Ages **"The Haunted" by Walls of Jericho **"Flesh It Out" by Blues Saraceno (NXT) **'"Special Op"' by Jim Johnston (WWE; December 16, 2012 – June 2, 2014, March 13, 2017 – present ; used while a part of The Shield **"King of Kings" by Motörhead (WWE; June 3, 2014 – November 5, 2015; used while part of The Authority) **'"The Second Coming" '''by CFO$ (WWE; June 9, 2014–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling''' **AIW Intense Championship (1 time) *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **AAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Marek Brave (1) and Jimmy Jacobs (1) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FCW 15 Championship (1 time) **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Richie Steamboat **Jack Brisco Classic (2011) **First FCW Grand Slam Champion *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling' **MCPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Marek Brave *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Jacobs *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Feud of the Year (2014) vs. Dean Ambrose **Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2015) **Tag Team of the Year (2013) with Roman Reigns **Wrestler of the Year (2015) **Ranked No. 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times; current) – with Jimmy Jacobs (2), Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns (1) **ROH World Championship No. 1 Contender Tournament (2008) **ROH World Tag Team Championship Tournament (2008) – with Jimmy Jacobs **Survival of the Fittest (2009) *''Rolling Stone'' **Best Briefly Resuscitated Storyline (2015) vs. Dean Ambrose **Most Painful Injury of the Year (2015) Shared with Cesaro and Daniel Bryan **Most Puzzling New Finisher (2015) Pedigree **Most Smothered In-Ring Potential (2014) **Runner-Up Wrestler of the Year (2015) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2015) vs. James Harrison and John Cena on January 25 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Kenny Omega on January 9 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Tetsuya Naito on April 30 **5 Star Match (2017) with Kurt Angle and Dean Ambrose vs. AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson on October 22 **Wrestler of the Year (2015) **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2015) **Tag Team of the Year (2013) with Roman Reigns *'WWE' **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roman Reigns **WWE Hardcore Championship (6 times) **Money in the Bank (2014) **Slammy Awards (9 times) ***Anti-Gravity Moment of the Year (2014) Diving off the balcony at Payback ***Breakout Star of the Year (2013) with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as The Shield ***Double-Cross of the Year (2014) Betraying The Shield and joining The Authority ***Faction of the Year (2013, 2014) with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as The Shield ***Fan Participation (2014) "You Sold Out" ***Match of the Year (2014) Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series ***Match of the Year (2015) Seth Rollins vs. James Harrison vs. John Cena at Royal Rumble ***Superstar of the Year (2015) ***Best U.S. Open Challenge Match (2015) vs. James Harrison on August 17, Raw ***Trending Now (Hashtag) of the Year (2013) – BelieveInTheShield with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as The Shield *'WWE NXT' **NXT Championship (1 time) **NXT Gold Rush Tournament (2012) Notes *Rollins third reign as ROH World Tag Team Champion was held under the freebird rule alongside Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Category:The Authority